Naruto Fanfic Misfortune chapter 1
by Sakuraharuno9996
Summary: Yui from SAO Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura... SasuSaku and NaruYui... In The Leaf Villege Yui, Naruto and Sasuke have to protect the villege but what happens when a Psycopathic Demon Named Sakura Haruno gets loose form Konoha Prison and is trying to Destory the villege will find out in my story.


Naruto FanFic: Misfortune Chapter1

_Lighting comes before Thunder….And Pain comes before Love….But what happens when That Pain outcast the love and instead brings rage. __**Yui Yuuki, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno…..NaruYui and SasuSaku… In this story Naruto, Sasuke and Yui have to protect the villege from the Underworld and the Akatsuki, but when a Demon Princess known as Sakura haruno excapsed Konohas Prison cell they all have to go and retireve her before she starts to destroy the villege… You reall shouldn't mess with a psychopathic demon girl who really wants to kill anyone in her way even if its her friends. Check out My New story.**_

(Its Raining really Hard, Storming also and The Sky is Pitch Black)

Yui: (surrounds) (breathes Hard)

Naruto: (breathes hard) Are you Sakura Haruno?

Sasuke: (breathes hard)

Sakura: If you're here to stop me Try it (smirks)

Yui: we're just here to retieve you so you want do anything harmful to the villege

Sakura: That Baka Tsunade sent you didn't she

Yui: yea so?

Sasuke: (pulls out sword)

Sakura: (eyes glow red)

Yui: (shocked) ( puts up shield)

Sakura: ( flys towards shield) Ahhhhhhhhhhh(punches hole in shield)

Yui: (struggles) Gosh

Sakura:(breaks shield)

Yui:Tsk

Sasuke: ( runs towards )

Sakura: ( forms 2 huge swords ) ( runs towards) ( Swimgs Swords)

Sasuke: ( blocks)

Sakura: ( blood forms around) (kicks)

Sasuke: Gah!(flys back)

Sakura: Menshou Justsu ( blows out Fire)

Yui: Shit(blows out ice)

Sakura: (jumps back) (smirks)

Naruto: Rasgenshirken (forms)

Sakura: ( looks up )

Naruto: ( throws)

Sakura: ( jumps back ) ( jumps in air) (grabs narutos leg) (spins ) AHHHHHHHHH(throws)

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Yui: NARUTO-KUN!

Sakura: ( lands ) ( glares at yui)

Yui: ( runs to Naruto and Sasuke)

Sakura: ( goes after )

Yui: ( sees) (gasps)

Sakura: BAKAAAAAAA(about to punch)

Tsunade: (grabs arms)

Yui: Tsunade Senpai

Sakura: (surprised) Ks

Tsunade: SHANROOOO(punches in stomach)

Sakura:(coughs up blood) GAHHH!(flys into boluder)

Tsunade : (looks at yui)

Naruto: thanks Tusande Senpai

Sasuke: (stands up)

Tsunade: ( looks for Sakura)

Sakura: ( disappears)

Yui: Damn she got away

Tsunade: ( she tried to kill them back there) ( sighs) okay lets head back

All: HAI

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Kakashi: Okay Class today we have a new student coming to us today…please be nice.. come in please

Sakura walks inside

Girls: KAWAIIIIIIII

Boys: WHOAAAAAAAA

Sakura: (frowns)

Yui: no way

Naruto: what is she doing here?

Sasuke: (stares at sakura)

Kakashi: okay Sakura please introduce yourself

Sakura: ( closes eyes ) (sighs) im Sakura Haruno….If you don't bother me I want bother you don't annoy me because I hate annoying people, I hate perverts and I hate fan girls fan boys whatever I cant stand girly girls and if you want to be on my good side I recommend you not to talk to me got it ( opens eyes)

Boys: Sexy

Girls: (blushes)

Sakura: (sighs)

Kakashi: Okay Sakura You can sit next to Ino Yamaka

Sakura: Hn (goes to sit)

Ino: (silent)

Sakura: (looks out window)

Yui: ( looks up at sakura)

Naruto: yui chan don't stare okay

Yui: Oh srry Naruto Kun ( looks away)

Hinata: (goes to sakura) Hi im Hinata Hyuuga im the President of the School Consel

Sakura: and I care because

Hinata: Your Boob size is to big

Boys: (covers nose bleeds)

Sakura: So are you jealous..or are you telling me im not allowed in school… cause if im not then that's fine

Hinata: No im just ( truns red) Ugh ( flips hair ) anyway im just stating the facts

Sakura: And im stating you should get out of my face before I make it even uglier

Hinata: ( truns gray)

Class: ( shocked )

Yui: ( mouth drops to floor)

Naruto: ( Eyes get Huge)

Sasuke: ( smirks)

Karin: Hold it right there ( comes over) Im Karin Uzumaki and im the Vice president You cant talk trash to The President

Sakura: I just did…..I talked trash to a pile of trash

Karin: ( her words hurt so bad) ( sinks down on floor) (crys)

Hinata: Who do you think you are?

Sakura: ( stands up) Im Sakura Haruno and I don't need a piece of craps like you to tell me you're the President of the School Like I give 2 Rats Ass I don't care who u are okay….( narrows eyes ) Your already on my bad side well enough Baka

Hinata: I'll Have you kn-

Sakura: (yawns) (sits back down ) ( looks out window) Don't care go talk to someone who cares about it

Karin: ( Crys)

Hinata: WHY DID TSUNADE SEND YOU TO THIS SCHOOL

Sakura: so I can keep an eye on Iditios like you

Hinata: ( screams ) ( storms out of classroom)

Karin: ( follows) ( crys)

**GAI SENSEIS CLASS**

Lee: Whoa your boobs are huge for someone whos a youth

Sakura: ( ignores)

Yui: Lee leave her alone

Sakura: ( Glares at Yui)

Yui: ( looks at)

Sakura: ( narrows eyes at)

Yui: Hi im Yui yuuki nice to meet you

Sakura: ( walks past) ( goes to seat)

Yui: GA! ( turns gray) ( sinks down to ground) ( crys)

Naruto: ( pats ) ( crys also) Its okay Yui Chan

Sasuke: ( looks over at Sakura)

Sakura: ( stares out window)


End file.
